gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Buzzard
Where did you get the name? --Blaff 60 12:44, September 5, 2009 (UTC) It is written in the Australian "360 Magazine".--Loadingue 13:06, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Buzzard cannot be found in north holland in single player.KebbBone 16:12, November 12, 2009 (UTC) The MH-6 Little Bird is NOT based on the Bell 47 and as such is not a new variant of the Sparrow helicopter. Stop writing that. Lessthan3 14:39, May 15, 2010 (UTC) PS3 controls? How does anyone besides R* know what the controls are when the game isn't even out for that console yet? It got delayed at that. Jackass2009 04:04, March 26, 2010 (UTC) your very dumb its been out for 2 years (Zombotech Corporation (talk) 04:42, November 16, 2012 (UTC)) Gold Plated or Gold Painted? I have been wondering this for a while. Is the Buzzard painted gold or plated in actual gold. I think it's painted (because Gold is heavy and would hinder the Buzzards performance) but the possibility of it being gold plated cannot be ruled out. Chimpso (Talk) 08:27, July 2, 2010 (UTC) : Most likely leafed in gold, as you said plating would be too heavy, and it's supposed to be a fast moving stealth helicopter.D16x 11:16, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Is it too over powered for muiltplayer? . ....(Zombotech Corporation (talk) 04:53, November 16, 2012 (UTC)) No the miniguns are difficult to aim and the rockets will not lock on to players or their vehicles. The Buzzard is also useful for jobs and heists I'd say it is. Obtaining a Buzzard makes most coop missions waaaay too easy. Not overpowered for vs. games though. Jarppi (talk) 06:03, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Missing The Ballad of Gay Tony full pictures Who removed the original TBoGT pictures showing the entire helicopter? The only ones left are close-ups on the weaponry. Someone edit them back into the page please? (18:24, February 7, 2013 (UTC)) : I'll begin looking into it... JBanton (Talk | ) 18:29, February 7, 2013 (UTC) ::: It's now more or less sorted out, tahnks for highlighting that, it appears that the page was trolled and resulted in the removal of the gallery. JBanton (Talk | ) 18:33, February 7, 2013 (UTC) ::: You're welcome for the heads up, and thank YOU a lot for solving it :) (18:36, February 7, 2013 (UTC)) Ambiguous Trivia If someone feels up to it, they could test the following: -Firing the miniguns and rockets will not gain you a wanted level at all if no one is hurt in the process. -Firing a rocket at a low altitude (lower than about a person's height) may cause the Buzzard that you are in to be destroyed because of the rockets' firing system. Before a rocket takes flight, it is first dropped out of the container, then takes flight when the fuse lights itself. However, at ground level the fuse doesn't have enough time to ignite, thus making the rocket explode when it hits the ground. -The Buzzard's rockets do not move faster than the Buzzard at top speed which makes it possible to have the Buzzard destroy itself using its own rocket without an obstacle detonating the rocket before the fuse triggers the explosion. If the rocket is fired parallel to the ground and the Buzzard moves in the same direction the rocket will detonate and right next to the Buzzard, destroying it. in TBoGT and Online. Just tried those out, and they aren't true in GTA V.. and I have neither Online nor TBoGT to test those myself. I. C. Weiner (talk) 00:22, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Table issue Any solution for the table issue? In the second image, a setting tipped center appears on the text, and the edit system doesn't find this one. Camilo Flores (talk) 04:32, December 12, 2014 (UTC) The center tags are in the infobox template but on 1st glance they look right to me, need a closer look. smurfy (coms) 04:43, December 12, 2014 (UTC) The infobox is not the problem, I've seen this tag only here, pages such as Banshee and Oracle do not have it. 06:04, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Both those pages have "rear_images" in both of their image boxes. The Buzzard doesn't. Seems to me that aAs soon as there is no rear_image to append to the string, the infobox is losing its closing "center" tag. smurfy (coms) 06:11, December 12, 2014 (UTC) I tried a tactic that worked if the image has no rear quarter view, unfortunately the rear quarter view link is pushed down, so I had to remove it. 06:27, December 12, 2014 (UTC) :I fixed the issue, the closing "center" tag was misplaced. Now it's working. 06:29, December 12, 2014 (UTC) :Nice one. smurfy (coms) 06:43, December 12, 2014 (UTC) GTA V/Online - No longer fastest? I mainly want to ask since I'm not sure. And I only have access to the Savage during Air Races, but the vehicle stat bars show the Savage having a maxed Speed bar while the Buzzard is slightly lower. Should the note on the page stating the Buzzard is the fastest helo be changed? Great Mara (talk) 10:21, April 12, 2015 (UTC) : Comparing with my friends (as i have access to both the Savage and Buzzard), i think it's fair to say the Buzzard is still the fastest. The Buzzard wins with picking up speed and maintaining it, however, the Savage can gain altitude quicker. : To be honest, the Vehicle Stat bars on the vehicles in-game are a bit wrong, and i actually think that the Vehicle Stat bars for the helicopters are stating the altitude-per-hour (altitude knots) instead of the forward knots, which is incorrect. If that was the case, then the stats stated are actually right, as the Savage can go upwards faster than the Buzzard. (talk) | ( ) 13:11, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Shouldn't Yusuf Amir also be a notable owner of the Buzzard helicopter, especially since his is golden? CommanderCDO (talk) 01:36, July 10, 2016 (UTC)